Learning the Truth
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Continuation of the story A Bizzare Welcoming. Clarkie interupts the love Bizzarois giving Lois


Title: Learning the Truth  
Coupling: Bizzarios/Clois

Lois moaned as she woke up. Her body felt as if it had been gone through strenuous exercise. She reached for a blanket and she snuggled up against Clark. She kissed his shoulder. She loved alone time with him, but she was starting to miss the Planet more and more. She felt Clark take hold of her and hold her firmly against hi. Like he knew she was thinking about leaving.

"Clark I really have to get to work bad enough Tess doesn't want me there" she said as she kissed his shoulder.

Clark moaned as he looked at her "Baby how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bizzaro" he said as he kissed her passionately dancing his tongue with hers. She kissed him back feeling her body go into submission and she nodded "I know hun. Just I dont know I just thought that was some sexual fetish" she said as she sighed.

Bizzaro looked at her and he could tell she really loved clark or thought he was clark. It was good enough for him at least for now. "Lois how about if I promise you…you'll get to go to work in a week. I just want to make sure I have time with you" he said as he kissed her neck and sucking on as he started to run his hand along her clit hard but slow. He knew what she liked by now. It had been almost a month together in the fortress. She still was fawning over the farm boy…he would make her realize he was a different person soon enough. "and I'll tell you my secrets" he whispered into her ear as he nibble on it. Her moans encouraging him to do more to her.

He smirked as she ran her hands along his hair and then took one to stroke his hard shaft. He moaned as she started to pump him slowly with her need for him as he slid two fingers in her working her hard and fast as he started to use his powers she arched her back and she shivered screaming a moan as he captured her nipple in his mouth as he bit on it tugging it roughly as she moved her hips with him. As she cummed on his hand she arched her back letting the shivering die down as he lowered himself kissing along her body to her clit sucking on her lovingly and needingly as he cleaned her out roughly. She felt his tongue reaching her G-spot over nad over again pushing her over to the edge making her scream HIS name Bizarro. Not that farmboy who couldn't' see what was infront of him. He kept going pushing her over the edge time and time again.

She finally pushed him off of her as she lowered herself on his hard cock. She knew he was ready for her. She moved with him fast and hard as she sucked on his earlobe and his neck. Hearing his moans mix with hers. His scent mixing with hers as she ran her nails along his skin. She kissed him nibbling his lower lip as she sucked on his tongue. As they came together she collapsed on him. She held on tight to him as she closed her eyes. None of them away that someone was coming. That the owner of the fortress called his son to come rescue lois.

As they laid there together lis kept saying softly "please don't leave me. Please." Bizzaro smirked as he kissed her forehead and said softly " Oh I wont lois trust me I wont" he kissed her again just as someone cameupon the seen and fire boiled through his viens "Lois..what…I" lois snapped her head up and her eyes widened seeing clark and she turned to look at the man holding her and she started to struggle. He held her tight nad firm against him "You just asked me not to leave didn't you lois" Lois shook her head "no I thought you were clark"

Bizzaro laughed "But you called out my name…bizzaro"

Lois looked horrifed and she looked pleadingly at clark who held his hand for her to take. "Lois its your decision who do you want to go to. You can trust me. When we get home we can talk" Clark was surprised to find her like this with a man that looked like him. After all this time he knew Lois really wanted him and like the fool he was he missed out on having her as his "Lois please come home with me…to the farm"

Lois looked at his hand as she heard bizzaro whisper in her ear "he wont love you like I do lois " he said as he ran his finger tips along her skin. Lois closed her eyes tears running down her cheek. Clark heard what he said and he took hold of her hand pulling her out of Bizzaro's grasps and kissed her with the passion that was inside of him. He looked at her as she looked confused and vulnerable. He hated how he knew it was his fault she was like this "Lois come with me and I wont leave you. I'll love you because I do love you. Please believe me" Bizzaro stood up as he walked over and put a hand on lois "she's not going anywhere" Lois looked up at clark as she held tightly to his shirt "I want you to take me home clark I want you" Bizzaro screamed and started to reach for her but a bright glowing light came and over took him sending him back. Clark closed his eyes and said softly "Thank you father" he didn't want Lois getting hurt over this. He wrapped lois in the sheet and picked up up softly "Come on darling its time to take you home" he said as he brought her back to the farm she washed up in the shower. Clark's hand was shaking he was mad as well as almost pleased to learn that lois wanted him like that. He heard her coming down and he turned seeing her in only one of his flannel shirts. Holding out the coffee mug he looked at her with a little smile on his face "I'm sorry you had to go through that lois"

Lois shrugged. Her facial features hard to read as she sighed softly "its okay..i mean.." she closed her eyes as tears fell "I thought it was you. I thought I was making love to you" she said as she sobbed and clark took her in his arms as he kissed her softly "oh lois. My dear lo you will be loved by me when you're ready."

For the rest of the day they both healed and just held each other showing that they truly wanted each other.


End file.
